


如果的事 05

by jokerli



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-22 23:31:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokerli/pseuds/jokerli
Summary: 一辆小车





	如果的事 05

李赫宰一把拿起半硬的小东海不轻不重的撸了一下，另一只手把睡衣掀开，露出肌肉紧实分明的胸腹上。

李东海伸手要挡，换来李赫宰含笑的耳语，“放心，希澈哥出门遛狗去了。”

东海的胸肌比寻常身材的男人都要厚一些，但穿上衣服并不夸张，脱了衣服又有足够的弹性，紧致得恰到好处，让人就是忍不住想要狠狠揉捏。

他凑近对方亲了亲胸口，浓烈的格拉帕酒味散落开来，挑起水晶琥珀的蠢蠢欲动，东海终于被这一下激得彻底硬了起来，连喘息声都越发清晰。李赫宰将人搂着，一边用牙齿小心的咬住乳头，轻轻啃着，一边继续摸东海的下体。

怀孕以来本来两人在一起的时间也不多，亲亲抱抱举高高都不够用，负距离接触这种事更是想都不敢想。

没想到，东海一碰就流这么多水。

“宝宝都这么湿了呀…这么舒服的么？”

他说话的时候松开了红肿的乳头，嘴唇却没有离开皮肤，一路往上，叼住东海的喉结。

Alpha的信息素继续缓慢有力的进攻着，整个房间顿时充满那股甜腻的酒味，带一丝琥珀的香。

“唔…”东海的声音有些发哑，还带着起床时惯有的娇气，“……还想要…嗯啊。”

李赫宰没有再等，很快将李东海的睡裤连同内裤一起扒下来，彻底勃起的阴茎因此毫无遮掩的暴露在空气中，他先用手握住，帮对方撸了几下。

“好久不见呀，小宝宝，有没有想哥哥？”

东海因为这样的调侃而哆嗦了一下，李赫宰深吸一口气，手上用力同时又加快了速度。

“嗯~~”李东海被取悦到了，舒服的轻哼一声，李赫宰手上没有停，开始试探着先用舌头舔了上去，一点一点的，从阴茎顶端开始，直到根部。

等到东海某个隐秘的地方一股股的涌出水光时，李赫宰张开嘴，把龟头含了进去。他把牙齿全部收了起来，嘴巴一点点放松，然后再稍微动一下，把爱人含得更深。又借着吞咽了一下口腔里快要溢出去的液体，轻轻吸了一下，然后口腔里便充满了水晶琥珀的味道。

李东海被吸得背脊一麻，立刻沉沦在欲念的漩涡里，任凭自己的alpha摆布。

他完全情动了，浓郁的琥珀香味随着后穴的津液扩散在室内，李赫宰继续释放出自己的信息素安抚他。

他一边握着李东海的阴茎根部，一边用嘴套弄上半部分，细小而破碎的哼声从头顶传来，这无疑给了alpha巨大的动力，他放松自己让性器进到更深的地方，东海算是omega中的比较大的尺寸了，李赫宰留了一小段在外面不停的用手抚摸着，然后专心用舌头抵住龟头下方，允吸起来。

双手又开始专注进攻阴囊，并时不时在穴口打转。双重的刺激让李东海感到一阵略带失禁感的电流一下子窜上去，一大股体液从穴口溢出，让他感觉敏感的穴道口一阵酥麻。

李赫宰闪电般脱了自己的裤子，扶着李东海的腰和他面对面侧躺着，让两人的性器毫无阻拦的贴在一起。

“海海是不是被哥哥弄得很舒服？舒服得快要射了？”李赫宰故意把李东海的体液蹭在自己性器上，挺了一下腰，让两人相贴的部位黏腻的磨蹭。

“嗯…赫…赫……好哥哥，让我…让我射吧”

李赫宰将两人的性器狠狠磨蹭，直接的刺激带来极大的快感，双方都很快有了射精感。他低下头，吻住爱人湿润的红唇，东海打开牙关，将舌头主动和赫宰的搅在一起。

李赫宰快速握着两根用力顶弄磨蹭，剧烈的耸动了几下腰身，东海很快攀上高峰，小嘴微微张开，呼吸都暂停了的样子，李赫宰随即狠狠蹭了几下，也喘着气射出来。


End file.
